She-Hulk
She-Hulk is a recurring hero found in various Marvel media. She is found to be a skilled lawyer and she is often a member of the Avengers and the Fantastic Four, and is the Hulk's biological cousin. Background Jennifer Walters is was originally a lawyer who was injured in a shooting resulting from gangland violence. When her doctors determined she was in need of a blood transfusion to survive they contacted her cousin Bruce Banner to be a donor. Bruce Banner was trepidations about donating as he was hiding his identity as the Hulk and feared what his blood might do to Jennifer but with no other living relatives Bruce was literally the only person with comparable enough blood to save Jennifer without complications. With Jennifer's life at stake Bruce decided to risk it, hoping that his condition was not transferable. once complete there seemed to be no initial complications and Jennifer was brought out of critical condition. When Jennifer lost her temper though she became a great green hulk just like her cousin and blacked out during her initial transformation only remembering bits and pieces of her time as the She-Hulk. When the situation confirmed to Bruce's fears he revealed to her who he was and what had happened leaving her to deal with being the She-Hulk. Bruce had hoped his gamma fueled mutation and was not transferable on a genetic level and theorized Jennifer would only experience a lesser version of his Hulk transformation if anything and was deeply remorseful to see that he was wrong and Jennifer would go through the exact same transformations as he had. Despite the apparent drama and seriousness of the situation, Jennifer, in short order found that after she had a chance to adjust to the initial trauma of the change she could actually remain in control of her mental faculties while in her Hulk state, unlike Bruce at the time. Over time Jennifer became more and more accustomed to the transformation and even learned how to trigger it. Soon Jennifer was intentionally assuming and staying in her hulk form just for convince sake and using her power to fight crime and prevent anyone else from becoming a casualty of crime as she nearly was. Powers and Abilities She has superhuman strength, speed, and can break the fourth wall, much like Deadpool. She also seems to be quite athletic. Like the Hulk, She-Hulk gets stronger the angrier she gets with no upwards limit seen for her strength capacity, however since she remains in control of her mind during her hulk state she reaches such levels far less easily than the classical, instinct governed, Incredible Hulk. Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Fantastic Four Members Category:Marvel vs Capcom Heroes Category:Amazons Category:Brutes Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Avengers Members Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Heroes with Accelerated Healing Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Niece of a Villain Category:Speedsters Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Recurring Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Mutated Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Femme Fatale Category:Sidekick Category:Super Hero Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Heroes with Durability Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. members Category:Humans Category:Cousins Category:Heroes who break the fourth wall Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Heroes turn Evil Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Female Heroes Category:Fighters Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Muscular Heroes Category:Muscle Heroes Category:Buff Heroes Category:Protagonist Category:Feminists Category:Heroes with super agility Category:Lawyers Category:Jumpers Category:Classic Heroes Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Rescuers Category:Child Saver Category:World Saver Category:Family Savers Category:Life Saver